


I Like you the Best

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lazy Afternoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are lazing around, enjoying their mutual afternoon off. </p><p>Pumpkin spice coffee is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like you the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really bored so I decided to go through the drabble tag on tumblr.
> 
> Got inspired by this prompt-  
> Pumpkin Spice:messy hair, and warm mugs; our muses are sitting around, having the perfect lazy day...most of it a daze of stolen kisses, and the taste of pumpkin spice on each other's lips.
> 
> Title is from Between the Bars (I was listening to The Civil Wars version when I was writing this but the Elliot Smith version is amazing too)
> 
> This is pretty short but it's pretty cute I think. Feedback is always nice, I hope you guys enjoy~

It’s fall in New York. The leaves have turned beautiful shades of orange, brown, and yellow. Steve feels like the world has slipped into a sepia haze, and he really doesn’t mind. He’s always loved this time of year. 

He and Bucky should really be planning their Halloween Costumes for Natasha’s party, Steve should be working on his assignment for his painting class, Bucky should be figuring out the blueprints for his latest mechanical invention but…

The smell of pumpkin spice coffee hangs in the air, and Steve can taste it on Bucky’s lips. They’re pressed together on the couch, empty coffee mugs on the table in front of them. There’s a Friday the 13th marathon on TV but neither of them are paying attention to it.

They’ve been dozing in and out of a nap since the coffee was finished. When they weren’t dozing their lips were pressed together, the kisses small and chaste. They were passionate but not urgent. There was no need to rush this beautiful afternoon. 

It was so rare that they both had an afternoon off. Bucky worked for Tony Stark, he was always busy working on things that his boss was throwing at him. Steve had been so proud of Bucky when he got the job working almost directly under the insane billionaire. Bucky was smart as hell, he had never had much money growing up so he worked his ass off to get an academic scholarship. It was finally paying off for him.

Steve looked down at his paint splattered clothing and smiled fondly. He loved what he did, wouldn’t trade it for the world. When he wasn’t working on finishing his art degree he drew comics and did commissions. He didn’t think it was much but Bucky was proud of him for going after what he loved to do and that was all he needed. Bucky’s happiness had always been more important to him, even when they were kids and Steve couldn’t seem to stay out of a fight. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Bucky stirring below him. “We should get up. Make dinner or something,” the brunette mumbled, still overcome with the sleepiness that came with waking up from a nap.

Steve let out a soft sigh, smiling as he felt Bucky’s hand find his hair. “We should just get take out. We have the rest of the week to be productive members of society.” 

Bucky laughed and stroked Steve’s hair gently, humming a bit as he thought it over. “Alright then. How about that Greek place down the street?” he mumbled, pressing his face into Steve’s golden locks.

The blonde looked up, locking eyes with Bucky. A smile played on his lips and he nodded. “Sounds good. You call them and I’ll make more coffee?”

Bucky laughed again and nodded. “That pumpkin spice stuff you got is amazing Stevie. It’s better than Starbucks.” 

Steve sat up and stretched, yawning. “Thanks~ I gotta agree though. It’s a lot cheaper too, and I get my pumpkin spice fix.” He got up and winked at Bucky, feeling pleased with himself. He rarely got the other man to slow down enough to enjoy a lazy afternoon.

He walked into the kitchen, making sure to sway his hips just right. He knew Bucky was watching. If he played his cards right they’d end the day with amazing sex. Steve listened to Bucky talk on the phone as he set up the coffee pot, a small smile playing on his lips. He loved his life and he loved Bucky most of all.


End file.
